beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Hart
Damian Hart is a former member of Team Star Breaker, a Beyblade team that represented the USA in the World Beyblade Championships in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was one of Gingka's rivals. His Beyblade was Hades Kerbecs BD145DS. It is currently unknown what has happened to him. Being the one and only owner of Hades Kerbecs, Damian is one of the most strongest bladers in the Metal Saga ''and evil at that. From being discovered by the HD Academy, his strength was enhanced through the Arrangement System developed by Hades Inc. He was a ruthless and fierce Blader in battle who only wished to send his opponent's Beyblades into the dark and despair, Gates of Hades. As well as being loyal to Dr. Ziggurat, the leader of Team Star Breaker and being responsible for the creation of Hades City which was soon plunged into the sea when Gingka and Co. intercepted it. Currently, it is unknown what has become of Damian as he was last seen with Jack on a security boat during the sinking of Hades City. Right after his loss with Gingka in which Damian overcame a mental breakdown. To date, Damian has not yet returned in ''Metal Fury and it is unknown if he ever will. Appearance Damian has sky blue hair that sticks up at the back of his head with a dark lime green part on his fringe. He has pointed grey eyes and blue eye-brows. He wears a small black choker around his neck and wears gold armor with yellow clothing along with gray chains. He also wears a cape and opened finger gloves. Personality Damian was first introduced near the end of Beyblade: Metal Masters as a ruthless, powerful,partially sadistic and unforgiving blader. He seemed to have a liking towards sending opponent's Beys into the evil land of Hades, all while attacking them as if there's no hope left. But even a blader as unforgiving as him can be nice on some occasions, as seen in the manga when he makes friends with Gingka. But despite his changing attitudes, Damian went under a mental breakdown after Kyoya defeated him in a battle. Damian became so eccentric, as if that was his first loss he ever encountered, even though he lost to Gingka five episodes before, but overall, Damian is a kind kid outside the stadium, but once his Hades Kerbecs hits the stadium floor, you better be scared, because Damian is coming for you. Beyblade: Metal Masters As HD Academy is shown for the first time, the scientist, and leader of the organization; Dr. Ziggurat is using a device called the "Arrangement System". A boy named Damian Hart is shown inside one of those capsule devices, which is brainwashing, and infusing power from Hades Kerbecs into his body. After Dr. Ziggurat finished his work on him, he sent Damian to bring Ryuga back to HD Academy, and to test out his new power. At a Beystadium somewhere, he interrupts Tsubasa, and Yu's Beyblade race. He tells both Tsubasa and Yu that he wants to test out his Bey against them, which they accept. Not too long after, an explosion is seen in the background during Masamune and Zeo's battle at the park. Gingka and the others rush to the scene. Upon arrival, devastated, and shocked by what they see, Tsubasa and Yu are majorly injured, and unconscious, along with their Beys which have suffered a devastating disaster as well. In the last match of Team Excalibur vs Team Star Breaker Damian defeats Julian in the first of their best of three match. He overwhelms Julian again until he is saved by Sophie and Wells where Damian uses his beast Cerberus to defeat the three of them. He is next seen facing Gingka in the final round of the championship. Though Damian overwhelmed Gingka for most of the match, Gingka came back with an ultimate willpower and defeated Damian to win Big Bang Bladers. Shocked, Damian fainted but was seen to be awoke soon after Dr. Ziggurat interrupts Gan Gan Galaxy's celebration for winning the Championships. Damian later storms Hades City along with Dr. Ziggurat's Beybladers. He faces Gingka along with Jack but they stop when Hades City begins to rise. He later stops Gingka, Masamune and Kyoya while inside the HD Facility. He faces Kyoya Tategami and overwhelms him for most of their match after dragging him to the underworld. However Kyoya breaks the dimension and brings him to Lion's territory where Kyoya is able to defeat him causing Damian to have a mental breakdown and faint again. He was last seen with Jack on a security boat during Hades City's sinking. It is currently unknown what has happened to him since. Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion (Manga) In the manga, Damian battles against Julian and defeats him. Soon after, he battles Gingka and overwhelms him. Even trapping Gingka into a giant hole. However, once Gingka climbs out of the hole, wearing his father's headband, he unleashes his full potential and defeats Damian. Damian then let's go of Hades Kerbecs, turning Kerbecs to dust and reviving Bladers like Kyoya and Julian who sent to the hospital due to the power of Hades Kerbecs. Damian then becomes Gingka's friend. Beyblade [[Hades Kerbecs BD145DS|'Hades Kerbecs BD145DS']]: Damian's Primary and Only Beyblade.25px Special Moves *'Hades Drive': Damian's first special move, Damian first used it in Episode 90 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. *'Hades Gate': Damian's second special move, Damian first used it in Episode 90 of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Battle Record Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Damian18.PNG TeamStarBreakers.PNG Damian.PNG Damian2.PNG Damian3.PNG Damian4.PNG Damian5.PNG Damian6.PNG Damian7.PNG Damian8.PNG Damian9.PNG damianH.jpg Damian10.PNG Damian11.PNG Damian12.PNG Damian13.PNG Damian14.PNG damianH5.jpg Damian16.PNG Damian15.PNG Damian17.PNG Damian19.PNG Damian20.PNG Damian21.PNG imagesCA82JDIK.jpg damianH2.jpg damianH3.jpg damianH4.jpg damianH6.jpg 43.jpg 372686_100002964078321_1298418935_n.jpg 80822616.1.jpg|Little Damian Damian_10.jpeg Damian_Arrange_System.png|Damian in Arrange System damian_h.png photo_80822616_2.png tv1297554060378.jpg 463997737.png damian_1600x1200.jpg 1323996701714.jpg|link=Damian Hart damian.jpg|Damian with Jack|link=Damian Hart Damian Hell Gate.PNG|Damian with the Hades Gate during the Japanese Theme Starbreakers 1.jpg|Team Star Breakers Damian 3.jpg|Damian ready to battle Kyoya Manga Imagesfdsfdsfds.jpg|Damian and Zeo in the manga DamianManga46.PNG DamianManga.PNG DamianManga2.PNG|Damian in stasis DamianManga3.PNG DamianManga4.PNG DamianManga5.PNG DamianManga6.PNG DamianManga7.PNG|Damian launching Hades Kerbecs DamianManga8.PNG DamianManga9.PNG DamianManga10.PNG DamianManga11.PNG DamianManga12.PNG DamianManga13.PNG DamianManga14.PNG DamianManga15.PNG DamianManga16.PNG|Damian controlling Hades Kerbecs DamianManga17.PNG 29l0202.jpg DamianManga18.PNG|Damian using the power of Hades Kerbecs DamianManga19.PNG|Damian controlling Kerbecs. DamianManga20.PNG DamianManga21.PNG DamianManga22.PNG|Damian with Hades Kerbecs DamianManga23.PNG DamianManga24.PNG DamianManga25.PNG|Damian unleashing his full potential DamianManga26.PNG|Damian's memory of being in stasis DamianManga27.PNG DamianManga28.PNG DamianManga29.PNG DamianManga30.PNG DamianManga31.PNG DamianManga32.PNG DamianManga33.PNG DamianManga34.PNG DamianManga35.PNG DamianManga36.PNG DamianManga37.PNG|Damian letting go of Hades Kerbecs DamianManga38.PNG DamianManga39.PNG DamianManga40.PNG DamianManga41.PNG|Gingka offering to become Damian's friend DamianManga42.PNG DamianManga43.PNG DamianManga44.PNG DamianManga45.PNG|Damian and Gingka make friends Trivia *His hair is very similar to Fubuki from Inazuma 11. *It is currently unknown if Damian will ever return to normal. His fellow teammates, Faust, Zeo, and Jack have turned back to normal though. *Damian's name may possibly be a reference to "Damien Thorn" from the Omen film series who is also evil and connected to hell. *Damian is the shortest member of Team Star Breakers, yet the strongest. * Damian's character design, (as far as clothing shape and poise) looks a lot like Lync Volan from the anime, Bakugan New Vestroia. * It has surprised most fans of the anime that Damian has not returned in Beyblade: Metal Fury, due to the fact that all of his ex-team members have had a battle some time in the season, and due to the fact that Damian and his Hades Kerbecs had a huge part in Metal Masters. * He is voiced by Romi Park 朴璐美 in Japanese. * It is still a mystery if Damian Hart is stronger than Ryuga. Due to how he never fought him in a battle. * Damian might be Dr. Ziggaurt's son due to Damian has no past, and he was seen with Dr. Ziggurat as a child. Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Team Star Breaker Category:Big Bang Bladers